mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Kuchen-Fall
Der Kuchen-Fall ist die dreiundzwanzigste Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Als Pinkie Pie glaubt zu sehen wie Rainbow Dash einen ihrer Kuchen wegwirft geht sie vom Schlimmsten aus - dass Rainbow Dash ihre Backware in Wirklichkeit hasst. um Klarheit zu haben versucht sie Rainbow Dash zu überführen. Inhalt Kuchen für Rainbow Zur Feier von Rainbow Dashs 73 Wonderbolt-Trainingseinheit, backt Pinkie Pie im Nascheckchen ihrer Freundin mit Twilights Hilfe einen Regenbogen-Blaubeerkuchen mit 73 geheimen Zutaten. Twilight ist beeindruckt wie viel Mühe sich Pinkie macht aber das ist es ihr wert wen sie dafür Rainbow Dash glücklich sieht. Denn ihren Kuchen Mag sie am liebsten. Was ist Das? Kaum haben die Wonderbolts ihre Trainingseinheit beendet taucht Pinkie auf und beglückwünscht ihre Freundin zur 73 Einheit, eigentlich wollte sie auf die hundertste warten aber sie hat es nicht länger ausgehalten. Jetzt gibt’s Kuchen und Pinkie bietet Rainbow Dash ein Stück an. Da lenkt Rainbow Dash, Pinkie mit einem „Was ist das?“ ab. Als Pinke sich wider Rainbow Dash zuwendet, hat sie scheinbar das Stück gegessen. Pinkie freut sich das es ihrer Freundin schmeckt und reicht ihr den ganzen Kuchen. Aber jetzt muss Rainbow Dash sich umziehen. Außerdem muss sie mit Tank noch zum Tierartzt, er hat Magenprobleme. Den Kuchen will sie aber mit nehmen und verschwindet mit ihm in der Umkleide. Kuchen im Müll? Doch gerade als Pinkie Heim gehen will entdeckt sie einen Hausmeister mit einer vollen Mülltonne auf der der Regenbogen-Blaubeerkuchen thront. Sofort rennt sie hinterher, aber sie findet den Hausmeister erst als der die Tonne in einen Müllschacht entleert. Womit das Beweisstück weg ist und der Hausmeister hat es auch nicht gesehen. Pinke kann einfach nicht glauben das Rainbow Dash, die ihre Kuchen doch liebt sie einfach in den Müll werfen würde. Der Verdacht Zurück in ihrer Partyplaner-Höhle redet Pinke mit Gummy über die Geschichte und fantasiert schon ob Rainbow Dash durch eine Betrügerin ersetzt oder einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurde. Da Rainbow Dash aber für Gehirnwäschen zu dickköpfig sei muss was anderes dahinter stecken. Also schaut Pinkie mal in ihren Unterlagen nach einer heißen Spur. Sie führt nämlich genau Buch darüber wer, wann, welchen Kuchen von ihr bekommen hat. In Rainbow Dashs Fall waren es vor dem Regenbogenkuchen: Ein Himbeerkuchen zum Geburtstag, Drei Halber-Geburtstags Zitronenbeses und ein Kuchen einfach so. Als sie über die Kuchen nachdenkt fällt Pinke auf das Rainbow sie jedes mal kurz ablenkte und Pinke so nie gesehen hat. wie Rainbow Dash die Kuchen aß. Geschweige den wie sie die Dinger immer verschwinden lies, was neben bei andere Ponys Glücklich machte. Jedenfalls braucht Pinkie Antworten, also schnappt sie sich ihren Detektivhut und macht sich auf die suche. Die Wonderbolts Als erstes hört sich Pinkie bei den Wonderbolts um. Pinke schickt Rainbow Dash jeden Monat einen Kuchen aber die Flieger haben sie noch nie einen essen sehen. Aber jeden Monat bekommen sie eine anonyme Kuchenspende, die sie wieder erkennen würden. Dr. Fauna Da Rainbow Dash erwähnte das Tank Magenprobleme hat, schaut Pinkie bei Dr. Fauna rein. Sie bestätigt das der arme seit gut einer Woche krank ist und alle Symptome einer Überzuckerung zeigt. Zittern, Schlafstörung und Verstopfung. Alles nach dem Pinkie einen Dankeskuchen für Rainbow Dash gebacken hat. Langsam fügen sich die Teile zu einem Bild, aber Pinkie gefällt es nicht. Auf Nachfrage ob es alles war zeit Dr. Fauna ein Röntgenbild von Tank, auf dem man einen ganzen Kuchen in der Schildkröte erkennt. Da fällt der Frau Doktor ein das Cheerilee vor kurzem bei ihr war. Der Klassenhamster hatte ähnliche Symptome. Fauna fürchtet schon eine Kuchenpandemie. Cheerilee Der neuen Spur folgend geht Pinkie zu Cheerilee. Die Bestätigt bei Dr. Faune gewesen zu sein. Sie erzählt, ihre Schüler ständig ermahnen zu müssen, die Kuchen nicht mit dem Klassenhamster zu teilen. Tiere vertragen einfach kein Ponyessen. Da stellt sich Pinkie die Frage woher die Kuchen kommen. Antwort: Von Rainbow Dash, die immer ihren „Tag-nach-dem-Halbgeburtstagskuchen“ vorbei bringt. Pinkie traut ihren Ohren nicht, den sie schickt Rainbow immer einen solchen Kuchen. Wenigstens schmeckt er den Schülern. Das große Ganze In ihrer Höhle überlegt Pinkie mit Gummy wie die Gesammelten Informationen zusammen passen. Mit Sicherheit weiße sie nun, das Rainbow Dash nicht einen ihrer Kuchen gegessen hat und das wohl schon seit sie sich kennen. Da fällt es Pinkie wie Schuppen von den Augen. Rainbow Dash mag überhaupt keinen Kuchen und hat Pinkie Pie darüber schon seit Jahren belogen. Besprechung Just in diesem Moment schaut Applejack mit einer Ladung Äpfel ins Nascheckchen und hört Pinkie schreien. Als sie versucht ihre Freundin zu finden löst Applejack versehentlich den Falltürmechanismus zur Partyplaner-Höhle aus. Dort erklärt ihr Pinkie die Lage. Was Applejack nicht glauben kann da Pinkies Kuchen zu den leckersten Sachen. Aber ob sie je Rainbow Dash einen hat essen sehen ist sie sich nicht sicher. Für Pinkie steht fest das Rainbow ihre Kuchen schon seit Jahren ablehnt und sich überlegt sie hinter Pinkies Rücken Los zu werden. Hirngespinste Pinkie fantasiert sich eine böse Rainbow Dash die unschuldige Kuchen mit ihren Laseraugen zerstört. Allerdings kann sich Applejack nicht vorstellen das es so läuft. Zum Glück hat sie genau das richtige um Pinkie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, Äpfel. Es gab eine gute Ernte und sie wollte fragen ob sie ein paar Kuchen daraus macht. Das bringt Pinkie auf eine Idee. Sie will Rainbow so lange mit Kuchen beglücken bis sie entweder gesteht oder Pinkie sie beim entsorgen ertappt. Bleibt Applejack noch eine Frage, wie kommt man aus der Höhle wieder raus? Es ist keine Treppe in Sicht. Weck deine Freunde auf Tag Früh am nächsten Morgen reist Pinkie, Rainbow Dash aus dem Schlummer. Sie behauptet es wäre der inoffizielle „Weck deine Freunde auf Tag“. Zur feier hat sie einen Kuchen für Rainbow Dash. Sie schenkt Pinkie schnell die Blumen aus ihrem Fensterkasten, deren Blütenstaub Pinkie zum niesen bringen. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Rainbow Dash um den Kuchen durch ein Geheimrohr zu Tank zu schicken und zu tun als hätte sie ihn gegessen. Das 74 Training Etwas Später ist Rainbow Dash zu ihren 74 Trainingseinheit in der Akademie. Wofür Pinkie einen neuen Kuchen parat hat. Doch dummerweise steht sie genau auf den Flugfeld. Kaum hat Pinkie den Kuchen übergeben wird sie von Spitfire mitgerissen und in einen Baum geschleudert. Sofort wirft Rainbow Dash den Kuchen weg und eilt zu Pinkie. Die gerade vom Sanitätsdienst auf den Wagen geschnallt wird. Augenscheinlich geht es ihr gut aber man muss sie noch auf innere Verletzungen untersuchen. Rainbow Dash behauptet einfache das der Kuchen köstlich war. Die Kuchenpyramide Zurück in Ponyville lockt Pinkie Rainbow Dash in eine Falle indem sie sich auf eine große Kuchenpyramide stellt und behauptet sie kann nur gerettet werden wen Rainbow Dash alle Kuchen aufisst. Dumm nur das Pinkie Vergessen hat das Rainbow sie auch einfach runter fliegen kann. Kuchen für die Fohlen Nun versucht Pinkie, Rainbow Dash mit einer Wagenladung Kuchen zu überrumpeln die sie ihr als Dank für die Sache mit der Pyramide gibt. Zu Pinkies Pech kann Rainbow Dash einige nahe Fohlen mit dem Kuchen anlocken die über die freundliche Gabe wie die Heuschrecken herfallen. In dem ganzen Gewusel bekommt Pinkie wieder nicht mit das Rainbow Dash kein Stück gegessen hat. Ihr Geduldsfaden wird immer dünner. Nicht Blinzeln Etwas später hat Pinkie eine großes Kuchenfest auf die Beine gestellt und lediglich Rainbow Dash hatte noch keinen Kuchen, den sie sofort essen soll. Vor Pinkies Augen, die schon ewig nicht mehr geblinzelt haben. Doch Rainbow Dash schindet Zeit und da muss Pinkie doch Blinzeln. Zeitlupe: in dem Kurzen Augenblick den Pinkies Augen zu sind. Bindet Rainbow Dash den Kuchen an einen Ballon und lässt ihn fliegen. Als Pinkie ihre Augen wieder auf hat, behauptet Rainbow Dash einfach den Kuchen gegessen zu haben. Überführt Jetzt platz Pinkie der Kragen und sagt ihrer Freundin vor allen Ponys auf den Kopf zu das Rainbow Dash ihre Kuchen hasst. Das streite Rainbow Dash aber ab, soll sie Pinkies ganze Kuchen in die Luft haben steigen lassen. Da klatscht Pinkie der Kuchen von eben auf den Kopf. Für sie der Beweis und Rainbow kommt mit keiner Ausrede aus der Nummer mehr raus. Stink sauer will Pinkie nichts mehr von Rainbow Dash hören und verschwindet. Bei Rainbow Dash meldet sich das schlechte Gewissen. Die Kuchenlüge Kurz darauf hält Rainbow Dash im Schloss mit Twilight und Applejack Besprechung. Pinkie will Rainbow Dash weder zuhören noch ihre Entschuldigung annehmen. Für ihre Freundinnen kein Wunder wo Rainbow Dash doch Pinkie ja sie alle angelogen hat, worüber sie schon etwas empört sind. Rainbow Dash erklärt das sie Kuchen generell nicht mag. Aber Pinkie liebt es Kuchen zu backen. Hätte Rainbow Dash was gesagt hätte es Pinkie Traurig gemacht und das wollte sie nicht. Aber jetzt ist Pinkie richtig traurig und Rainbow Dash wünscht sich die ganzen Kuchen einfach gegessen zu haben. Da kommt ihr eine Idee. Ein Müllkuchen für die Freundschaft Pinkie schmollt gerade in ihrem Zimmer als ein entsetzlicher Gestank ihr in die Nase beißt. Sie denkt schon das es Gummy war als ein Geräusch sie ans Fenster lockt. Es ist Rainbow Dash die eingesehen hat das sie von Anfang an hätte ehrlich sein sollen, denn Freunde anlügen ist Falsch. Sie wollte nicht durch Ablehnung Pinkies Gefühle verletzen aber sie lag falsch. Doch sie will es wieder gut machen und präsentiert eine riesen Abscheulichkeit von Kuchen, dessen Zutaten wohl von der Müllhalde stammen. Den sie vor Pinkies Augen esse will, aus Freundschaft. Pinkie kann gar nicht glauben das dieses Ding ein Kuchen sein soll. Rainbow Dash erklärt das dieser Riesenkuchen all die Kuchen der Vergangenheit vertreten soll und springt rein. Aber da kann Pinkie nicht zu sehen und kommt zur Haustür. Glückliche Freunde Pinkie findet es Lächerlich das Rainbow Dash diesen Eklekuchen für sie Essen will, da wird ihr langsam klar warum Rainbow Dash gelogen hat. Rainbow Dash war glücklich Pinkie Glücklich zu sehen. Und Pinkie hat alle Kuchen gebacken weil es sie glücklich macht Rainbow Dash Glücklich zu sehen. Das Rainbow Dash bereit war das alles auf sich zu nehmen zeigt Pinkie das Rainbow Dash bereit war für ihre Freunde alles zu tun. Große Umarmung. Pinkie sagt Rainbow Dash das sie in Zukunft jederzeit ehrlich zu ihr sein kann. Wie z. B. Das Ihre Umarmungen zu fest sind, Aber das tut Pinkie einfach als Blödsinn ab. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:59: Der Szenenübergang wo der Kuchen kurz das Bild verdeckt spiegelt den klassischen Szenenübergang mit dem Bat-Symbol aus der 1960'er Batman TV-Serie. Navboxen en:Secrets and Pies Kategorie:Siebte Staffel